Conventional methods of performing dietary self-assessments are cumbersome. In addition they yield inaccurate data which is one of the biggest barriers to understanding the way diet is related to diseases. The proliferation of smartphones and tablets provides an opportunity to conveniently and accurately report dietary intake. During Phase 1, Vignet will develop a functional prototype on iPhone4 and an Android device using a cross-mobile development tool and a web based researcher interface that will demonstrate the system. Vignet will also produce a report that outlines the technical architecture for a high throughput, scalable and cost-effective system for collection, storage, processing and reporting of objectively reported dietary data. Vignet creates mobile health innovations using a platform for population health. Vignet has partnered with Purdue University, who has been funded for several years by the NIHs GEI program for the development of a mobile phone-based dietary assessment system. Phase 1 will be the foundation for system development in Phase 2. The resulting commercialized solution would positively affect population health by helping patients and consumers adhere to a dietary regimen and help clinicians and researchers further their understanding of the relationships between dietary intake and disease, based on the data collected.